


10 reasons vampires are FAKE

by komorebicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, clueless student seungcheol, jeongcheol vampire au, jeonghan likes to cause problems on purpose, vampire!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebicheol/pseuds/komorebicheol
Summary: choi seungcheol, a college student, sets off on a mission to film a video proving how vampires totally aren't real. while out capturing footage of absolutely nothing (as intended), he gets caught in bad weather.'oh no i've been caught in a maelstrom while filming and the only shelter nearby is this extremely lavish mansion, i hope the person inside would let me in for the night'luckily enough, the blond, red-eyed man behind the door is extremely hospitable.-----------------------inspired by the jeongcheol vampire au fanart on twitter by @ gnomicgabby
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

seungcheol looked bored as he scrolled down some random tumblr page he’d come across in the middle of the night.

_‘original story of the first vampire’_

_‘you can’t tell me that i didn’t just see a vampire in the woods yesterday [photo attached]’_

_‘ok but the boots do be looking kinda hot though’_

_‘vampire spotted by students behind university campus in daegu’_

seungcheol scoffed. how can people still be so naive? vampires totally weren’t real. as he scrolled back to the top, intending to mute the user, his eyes widened in disbelief at the 19.7k following this specific page had. _that_ many people still believed in vampires?? out on a new mission, seungcheol grabbed his phone and looked up the location of this aforementioned university sighting. it wasn’t far- maybe 20 minutes by bus. scoffing, he plugged in his video camera’s battery to charge overnight, and went to wash up before heading to bed. if he’s gonna make an effort for this, he might as well pass it as his video media quarter project. he’ll show them, seungcheol thinks as he closes his eyes for the night, tightening his grip on his precious stuffie. 

-

the next morning, he stepped out of his apartment bright-eyed and determined. video camera in hand, he set off for the bus stop. squared posture and focused eyes only slightly dampened by his baby pink sweatshirt, and the pleasant back-and-forth swing of his feet on the bench and eventual bus seat. 

once entering the woods, he took his video camera and began to film. pan left. pan right. nothing. as there should be. he turned off the camera and smiled, heh. this is gonna be easy. seungcheol walked further and further into the woods, making sure to keep his camera on hand. after investigating his surroundings, he realizes that the ground is getting much harder to walk on, with various holes hidden by leaves and old bear traps laying about. that makes no sense- there are no bears around here! seungcheol sighed, the trappers must be as idiotic as these vampire-believers. 

by now, it must have been hours since he’s stepped into these woods! and nobody’s called him?? not even a good morning text? seungcheol pouted, making a mental note to get new friends. as he whips out his phone, he sees three things that draw his attention. 

_no signal_

_13% - low battery_

_weather app: storm warning in your area, expires in 12 hours._

huh? and only then does seungcheol take the time to look up. it’s become very dark, very quickly. as the first droplets began to fall, he panicked and ran amidst the trees, looking for a shelter, hiding his camera inside his shirt.

it’s been pouring for a solid few minutes and seungcheol is effectively soaked. he sighs. in the middle of nowhere, too. he must have forgotten to charge his phone last night, instead opting to charge the (now soaked) video camera. 

a large clap of thunder and the blinding flash of lighting in the distance shocked him back to his current situation. running again, he spots a clearing! swinging his arms and controlling his breathing, like the athlete he is (he thinks, very smugly to himself), he sprints towards it and slows as he approaches the shape clouded by mist. it’s a house.  
no, this wasn’t just a house. a lavish mansion in the middle of the woods. seungcheol smiles widely. shelter! 

the estate was built of the most beautiful structure, tall white pillars only slightly showing signs of age. seungcheol did not hesitate to walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. a pleasant chime echoed loudly and seungcheol was only left waiting for a second until the door swung open. 

his eyes, downcast, traveled from shiny red knee high boots, up slender long legs (covered by what seemed to be a fine silk), to a high-waisted cinch and ribbon. the beginning of a tucked-in white blouse trailed his eyes upwards, and if he thought the outfit was beautiful, the face was even more breathtaking. 

pristine pale skin contrasted with cherry red lips where what looked like tiny sharp teeth poked out, just the tiniest bit. red eyes and cute pointy ears, framed only by the softest looking long, blond hair. 

the man before him had a look of concern in his eyes (are they red? that’s so cool, seungcheol didn’t know people could have naturally red eyes).

“oh did you get caught in the storm? this is so tragic, please come in”

seungcheol let out an internal sigh of relief, what a nice man, he thinks as he quietly extends his thanks. he steps inside and begins to introduce himself to the owner of the beautiful mansion, allowing himself to be babied into handing over his soaked sweatshirt and sat down in a comfy chair in front of a fireplace. 

the man hands him a fluffy white towel and takes the baby pink garment from seungcheol, walking it over to a rack in front of the fire to dry.

“so what brings you out here? especially in this weather..” the man asks as seungcheol uses the towel to dry his hair. 

seungcheol drapes the towel onto his shoulders,  
“well, i’m actually filming a short video series~ it’s proving how vampires totally aren’t real.” he explains.

the other man seems to hide a smirk as he walks back over to seungcheol, sitting on the table in front of him. crossing one red, knee-highed boot over the other, he leaned back on his hands. 

“enlighten me.”

seungcheol smiled. he was taking interest! 

“okay, so have you ever seen a vampire?”

“no, that’d be so scary”


	2. dear diary

it’s months into their relationship at this point, and jeonghan has taken to the idea of journaling. not quite aesthetic bullet journals with well thought out plans for his day, but more of an ever-growing list of moments with his endearingly dull boyfriend. 

one day after seungcheol has headed back home for the night, jeonghan decides to dig out and open up his hidden journal and read through the entries from the beginning. 

_‘cheollie stayed overnight for a “sleepover” last night and i don’t really know what i was expecting, but waking up trapped in warm, ~~beefy~~ arms was certainly not it. especially after he whined something about ‘i’m not clingy!!’ just the other day. i’m not complaining, i just wish i took a photo.. as evidence of course.’_

_‘in the most sarcastic way i could say it, dear diary, the brute’s done it again. there is a large man-child occupying my entire left shoulder with his block head as i write this entry. seungcheol, if you ever read this, know that  
1\. how dare you and  
2\. you snore, no i don’t believe you saying you don’t, this memory is ingrained in my head for the rest of eternity- don’t test me  
i will leave this entry here since i feel drool going down my arm. he better be sorry when he gets up.’_

jeonghan smiles at the crumpled corner of this specific page, remembering vividly the speed at which seungcheol’s head slipped off his shoulder and rammed into the aforementioned page before waking up. 

_‘i had coffee with shua today, and i would like to smite him for saying i'm head over heels. is it my fault that there are no other words to describe cheollie except for beautiful, block-headed, thick, or endearing? what else am i supposed to say? personally, it felt like an attack and therefore i will cause him some problems on purpose tomorrow.’_

_‘today was the first snow of the year, and of course you-know-who decides i must be dragged out to go see it. a walk in the park sounded nice, if not for the potential crowds. we went anyways, and he has the bright idea to try and cling to me when he was cold. him (warm blooded) clinging to me (not) may not have been the best idea, but the concern on his face was hillarious and he ran into a nearby shop to buy an abhorrently long scarf.. as much as i’d like to say i hate him for wrapping (and subsequently double knotting) us together, it’s the thought that counts, and he made sure to wrap me in it like a mummy before leaving. yes, i still have it. no, i will not be washing it, no it isn’t because it still smells like him.’_

this next page is jeonghan’s favorite. ok so maybe he _did_ take inspiration from those cute journals everyone’s doing. so sue him. there’s no way for him to possibly keep down the ridiculous smile spreading across his face as he sees the multiple pieces of paper attached to the next spread. they were all from various dates and memories-- like the torn corner where seungcheol had first (hastily) given jeonghan his phone number. or the receipt from the first cafe they went to, on which seungcheol had doodled a stick figure with pointy teeth and pointier boots on the back, proudly showing off his creation with an “it’s you!” to jeonghan. 

he was just about to turn the page and continue reading when his phone began to buzz. of course, the image on his screen displayed seungcheol’s contact image (a “selfie” seungcheol took in which cheol is on the right side, arm around empty space where jeonghan stood, and a clumsy finger drawing seungcheol had added himself). 

he can’t seem to hide his smile as he answers the call.


End file.
